The oral route is by far the most widely used route for drug administration. Administration of peptides and proteins, such as GLP-1 peptides, is however often limited to parenteral routes rather than the preferred oral administration due to several barriers, such as enzymatic degradation in the gastrointestinal tract and intestinal mucosa, insufficient absorption from the intestinal mucosa, as well as first pass metabolism in the liver.
WO2007/024700 relates to methods for reducing body weight and treating diabetes by the use of exendin peptides.
There is thus a need for an improved method for administering or use of GLP-1 peptides by the oral route where variability in plasma concentration is acceptable.